ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffy Dogs/Trailer Transcripts
Here is the transcript for trailers Teaser Trailer *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *(Shows Pixar logo) *Dog on TV barking *Marley, Hairy, Patty, Chico, Howler and Dane watch the part *Hairy: I never see the dog barking *Marley: I know. *Howler: I love this part. *Chico: Me too. *Patty: I never watch that part. *Dane: I think he tries to get the sausages. *Howler: The hot dog tries to get him *(Fluffy Dogs) *Thanksgiving 2020 Trailer 1 *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *(Shows Pixar logo) *Marley: Soldier. Establish a recon post. *Soldier: We are code red. Let's move, move, move, move. *Soldier: It's a big one. *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. A Pixar Animation Studios film *Hairy: Why don't they answer? *Announcer: The story of dogs *Marley: Hello. *Hairy: (Scream) *Marley: (Screaming) *Announcer: Had it for showdown. *Marley: My name's Marley. (Shows the couch) This is my spot. *Hairy and Marley land on the road *Hairy: I'm Hairy. *Marley: I Cannot believe you. *Hairy: If You Gonna Be That Way, We should. *Announcer: And sniffing by their own rules. *Marley: (knocks it through the net) *Marley: It's just an act *Dane, Chico and Howler: (Laughing) *Hairy: You're kidding me, are you? *Hairy: (Falls off the paint cans) *Hairy shakes his fur *Dane, Chico, and Howler: Whoa. *Dane: Very good. *Marley: What? He can't do that? *Hairy: Sure I Can. *Marley: You can't. *Hairy runs on the cars *Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo and The Good Dinosaur. This Holiday Season. The dogs will have an adventure. *Hairy: (Barking) *Anncouncer: Fluffy Dogs. *Hairy, Marley, Patty, Dane, Howler and Chico: (Screaming) *The cars are stuck in traffic *Marley: Yes. We did it. We did it. (Laughing) *(Thanksgiving 2020) Trailer 2 *Announcer: For anyone who's everwonder what dogs do when they weren't at home. *Marley: We have a meeting. *Announcer: From the creators of Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo and The Good Dinosaur. Comes a new motion picture. *Dog Soldier sees Adam bring a sheepdog *Dog Soldier: Red Alert. He's coming home *Marley: Adam's coming home, Everybody. * *Announcer: Marley, the Golden Retriever *Marley: (knocks it through the net) *Announcer: Hairy, the Old English Sheepdog *Howler: Did You get hurt? *Marley: No one's getting hurt. *Hairy: (Shakes his fur) *Dane, Howler, and Chico: Whoa. *Marley: All right. *Hairy: You're kidding me, aren't you *Patty grabs Marley's collar *Patty: What do you say you get somebody else to watch my owner tonight *Marley: Oh, Yeah *Hairy: Don't You Dare. *Announcer: Two dogs ready for anything except each other *Marley: Hey, Hey, Hey. *Announcer: Things were about to change into a real world *Dane: He jumped into Dan's yard *Dan Fungus: (Laughing) *Howler: He tortures animals. *Dog Soldiers: Good soldier never leaves a man behind. *Announcer: Where the dogs are survival. *Hairy: We're lost. *Marley: This is all Your fault. *Hairy: My fault? *Marley: Whoa *Hairy: I'm going to bark at 'em. *Marley: You're the One who got us in this mess. *Marley, Hairy, Chico, Patty, Dane and Howler run on the cars *Hairy: I Wouldn't be lost in the station. *Dan Fungus: Where did the dump dogs go *Dog Soldier: Move, Move, Move. *Marley: (Panting) *Howler: (Jumps out of Dan Fungus' house) *Marley: This way *Hairy: Sorry. We must be saver. *Marley: What a Moron. *Truck drives on the road *Chico: That's a Great Idea. *(When I Come Around by Green Play plays) *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. A Pixar Animation Studios film *Marley and Hairy land on a road *Marley, Hairy, Patty, Dane, Chico and Howler chase the car *Marley grabs his collar *Hairy: I knew this dog thing. *Hairy falls off the paint cans *Marley: I'm fine. *Marley: Come on, Guys. Let's get home *Marley and Hairy: (Laughing) *Announcer: Fluffy Dogs *Marley: Hairy. Will you come here and give me a paw *Hairy: (Throws a can at Marley) *Marley: Very funny. This is serious. *(Thanksgiving 2020) Video trailer *(Shows Walt Disney Studios Home Video logo) *Announcer: On April 20th. You can finally own the academy award winning box offers hit. The most talked about movie in the year. The world is been waiting for. *Howler: Everybody. It's showtime. *Announcer: Walt Disney Studios Home Video invite you back in the world where dogs come an adventure *Hairy: I'm going to bark at them. *Marley: (Loudly) Don't say a word. *Hairy: (Covers Marley's mouth) Shhh. *Announcer: Fluffy Dogs. Full of Incredible thrills *Dog Soldier: Move, Move, Move. *Announcer: Non-Stop Action. *Marley: You're the One who got us in the big mess. *Marley, Hairy, Patty, Howler, Chico and Dane: (Screaming) *Hairy: I wouldn't be lost in the station. *And everyone's favorite characters *Hairy: I'm Hairy. *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. *Hairy: Thank you all. *Announcer: Fluffy Dogs. Coming to Video and DVD April 20th, 2021. Category:2020 Category:Trailer Transcripts